Naruto Fanfiction: A Lost Boy
by KamikiUchiha
Summary: A Lost boy cries was heard by A few ninja's. See what happens
1. Chapter 1

[I suggest you read my previous written Fanfiction, The New Girl before reading this as you maybe missing out on some things, oh and sorry for grammar and vocab mistakes]

Months had pass since Kazumi accepted Kiba to be her boyfriend. At the Hidden Leaf Village, they walk to Barbe-Q, the place where all the ninja could stop down and munch on Barbequed food.

Kazumi: *Punches Kiba to the ground* Thanks FOR MAKING ME LATE

Kiba: Ouch *Picks himself up* How was I suppose to know that Akamaru needed to do relieve himself?

They argue for awhile until they heard a cry coming from the village gate.

Kiba: Thats strange.

Kazumi: Well duhh.

Naruto and Choji somehow hears the cries too, rushing out to see where to cry came from. Eventually they meet up with Kazumi and Kiba

Naruto: Wheres the brat that made me miss my ramen

Kiba: We're finding it. So help us?

Naruto eventually finds a lost kid wearing supremely small Jonin costume. They bring him back to Lady Tsunade

Tsunade: Who and What is this

Lost Kid: Granny Tsunade, don't you remember me?

Tsunade: ... I think I do. Bring it to Ino and Shikamaru.

~Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

Ino: Why us?

Shikamaru: Firstly, whats your name?

Lost Kid: ... I don't know

Choji: GREAT, how are we ever going to find his parents?

Lost Kid: I also don't remember my parents... Since I been wearing a mask... It was too big so I didn't see my parents.

Ino: Okay... Hey, maybe we could train him so he could be a member

Shikamaru: Your name shall now be LK. For Lost Kid kay?

LK: Okay... Where does the training start?

Shikamaru: Do you have chakra?

LK: Whats that?

Choji: Something used for Jutsu and stuff

Ino: How bout you try this move to see if you have chakra *She does some hand signs and a simple illusion of her Appears*

LK: *Does the same, but illusion turns out to look like a disfigured alien* Oops..

Shikamaru: Its okay, it shows u have chakra, just unstable.

Hours later

Choji: Well your a fast learner

Ino: You learned how to use a Kunai, Shuriken and How to use scrolls

Shikamaru: You also learned how to make a proper clone

LK: Thanks... Now what do I learn

Shikamaru: Thats the basics... We should ask Kakashi Sensei

Kakashi: Heard my name, yes?

Ino: We found this Lost Kid

Choji: So we're training him to become a member like us.

Shikamaru: We taught him the basics, what else?

Kakashi: First we must find what Chakra type he is, Like Naruto is Wind Property. *Gives a slip of paper to LK* Push your Chakra to the paper to see what kind of property you have

Lk:*After awhile, The paper splited into 2, and one of it gotten damp*

Kakashi: Is there by any chance your from the Yuki clan?

LK: I dont think so

Shikamaru: So you have Ice,Wind and water...

~Thanks for Reading~


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm seriously new to this I started this about 3 or 2 days ago so yea. I'll try to write better in this but for now bear with me kay? I'll try. Oh and basically almost all my storys will be based on things I know from Naruto or Naruto Shippudent (Whatever its spelling is)**

Months after encountering the Lost Kid

Ino: Hey, we been calling you LK for about 3 months now. We should give you a proper name...

Choji: Hmm... How about Bob

Shikamaru: No... How bout James

Lk: Well everyone just calls me Kiddo...

Ino: If you like it then we shall just call you kiddo.

LK: Lets hurry up... Old Hag Tsunade's gonna scream if we're late

Choji: Why do you call her a old hag anyways

LK: Cause she's always nagging on Big Bro Naruto...

Shikamaru: I won't suggest you call her that okay?

At Lady Tsunade's office

Tsunade: You guys are late... again. Anyways, a simple task, clear out at least 100 White Zetsu. Those annoying pesk keeps bothering our village

As the new Team 10 goes out to clear out the Zetsu, A silence fills the room till Shizune breaks it

Shizune: Are you sure you found that kids parents?

Tsunade: I remember him... I think I know his parents.

After the clearing of Zetsu's.

Ino: We have to let Kiddo go soon?

Sakura: Thats what Lady Tsunade said, she had found his parents...

Shikamaru: So those training we did for him was useless

Sakura: It's not useless, but like Kiba, who also had to let Kazumi go, people don't stay forever...

Choji: I guess this is goodbye Kiddo

As Kiddo goes with Sakura to Lady Tsunade, it was the last they saw him. Until a month later

Shikamaru: Another mission sucessful, where should we go?

Choji: Barbe-Q!

Ino: Fine, Barbe-Q it is...

Shizune: Team 10! Wait UP

Ino: Yes Shizune?

Shizune: Lady Tsunade have a mission...

Choji: What is it?

Shizune: You remember Lk or Kiddo right? Well his trashing the Hidden Mist Village now

Team 10 looked at Shizune in shock.

Shikamaru: We'll see to it

~Thanks for Reading~


End file.
